A Reluctant Suspect
by Empress Fishy
Summary: A writing excercise you are welcome to read. Completed.


**AN: **_For my fans: I promise FO will be updated soon! The plot for the story excercise made by __this plot generator__. Please tell me if you want more~ Disclaimer: All the books/movies/media mentioned in this story are all entirely fictional. IS stands for Identification Spell. In this AU, it's like your ID in the world. _

Lucy Heartfilia tucked her face into her downy striped muffler, hunching her shoulders so her face could be enveloped by the scarf's warmth as well. The blonde tried this several times to no avail, finally sighing.

She gave up, pulling out her fingers to pull the scarf over her nose, and immediately shoved her fingers back into her relatively thick hoody in haste.

She breathed out, staring at the small cloud of her breath's moisture condensing into the cold, February air. The student inwardly groaned as she looked out from Fairy Hill's large veranda, sticking her fingers outside of the roof only to quickly pull them back from the cold.

Her chocolate eyes narrowed as she scowled, looking at the weather outside. "I thought that the weather was supposed to be nice today," Lucy grumbled, looking down at her clothes, realizing that she would have to go back inside to change.

Just as she was about to turn around, a petite voice piped up, "Well, weather reports aren't that dependable," The blonde rolled her eyes as soon as she recognized her voice. "Prez, why do you care?" Lucy said coolly, walking past the petite bluenette.

The student council president sighed as she watched the honors student walk past her, pinching the bridge of her nose. The blonde haired honors student was so hard to hold a normal conversation with, and a student like her would be a valuable asset for the student council.

Lucy Heartfilia never seemed to open up to anybody, she was a total introvert.

The blonde continued walking along the porch until she reached her dorm's door. She fumbled with the zipper on the front pocket of her backpack, and took out the keys. "Damn weather…" She muttered under her breath as the key clicked in the lock. "Lucy?" Her roommate exclaimed as she entered the dorm.

"Yeah, Erza." She hummed, walking past her and the mini-kitchen. She went to her side of the large master bedroom separated by a thick curtain(Her request) and slid open her closet door. The blonde quickly grabbed a thick sweater and leggings and pulled them on.

Throwing on a thick winter coat and her backpack once again, she quickly walked back to the front door. "Bye, Lucy," Her roommate said as she walked out. "Hmm," Lucy responded and locked the door. Pulling her hood over, she walked down the steps of the veranda.

As she was walking towards the central path of Magnolia, she pulled out her phone, scrolling through her tumblr uninterestedly. "Hey," Lucy looked up from her phone and sighed. The petite bluenette was yet again in front of her.

"What is it?" She inquired again, shoving her phone into her coat's pocket. "Have you read _Kisure's Long List of Inexplicable Things?_" Lucy perked up a bit. If there's one thing she could bear talking with the hyperactive bluenette, it's books.

"I just finished it yesterday," She said, trying to keep a monotone voice. Levy grinned, "I was expecting some sort of serious, universal theme since the book summary framed it that way, but instead it turned out to be hilarious." Lucy nodded, she too was expecting something far more serious.

"It was the first time I remember laughing out loud because of a book," The blonde smiled softly. The student council president stopped dead in her tracks. Lucy looked behind, glancing at the bluenette, shuffling her feet awkwardly. Without any inquisition, Levy said, "You smiled," catching up to her.

Lucy stayed quiet, not sure how to respond to that comment, instead opting to take out her phone again. The rest of the walk to the Central Path was the quiet trodding of feet and the occasional ping from Lucy's phone.

As soon as they reached the Central Path, the smell of pastries and freshly brewed coffee wafted through the cold, crisp winter air. People milled around, inspecting and queueing in front the many bakery and coffee shop stalls installed before various shops.

Lucy drifted sideways towards her favorite bakery's stall, fetching her wallet out of her backpack. She groaned silently as soon as her eyes fell upon the huge pending line, but stood patiently at the back anyways.

After 10 minutes or so of waiting and noting the Bakery Stall's little details, Lucy finally reached the end of the line. She looked up, only to be met by the startling ice blue ones of the employee. "Mira?" Lucy said, surprised. The white haired beauty smiled.

"You're going to be late for your classes. You _know_ that the Strauss café is the busiest in Magnolia," She softly chided. Mira winked, "I do always make it in time, since there's a thing called time management!" She childishly shouted, pumping her gloved fist in the air.

Lucy sighed, facepalming. "May I please take your order?" Mira said sweetly, reverting back to her employee fashion. "I'll take a cinnamon puff and ruby custard," The blonde said with ease.

Mira quickly took out the brown, sugary puff and quickly placed them in the mini-oven and set the time. "Are you sure you want ruby custard on top? It's pretty cold~" She said in a singsong voice, as she whisked the pre-made mixture.

"You know I can't have a cinnamon puff without it," Lucy retorted. The white haired junior ran the mixture through a sieve, and running towards the oven and taking out the gooey cinnamon puff.

Mira placed the custard on top of the cinnamon puff, handing it to the blonde haired student. "You don't have much time…" Lucy grumbled as she handed her 700 jewels. "There's no one behind you, and it's Elfman's shift now!" She cheerfully chirped and gave the blonde her order with a spoon and napkin.

Lucy digged into her baked treat immediately, leaving faint specks of brown sugar on her cheeks, which she quickly wiped with her napkin. Lucy walked back onto central path, holding back a sigh of relief as she saw Levy distracted in a bookstore.

The blonde walked briskly, hoping to leave behind the dazed bluenette. She resumed her walk through central path, just nodding to anyone who bothered to say hello to her. All the townspeople and students were in the holiday spirit, humming along to Fantasia tunes and the smell of traditional Fiore dishes filled the air.

Huge banners were strung in between street lights, advertising the Fantasia festival. _It does make sense,_ Lucy mused, _Magnolia is _the _place to be for Fantasia._ Amid the crowded cobblestone streets, students avidly talked about their routine in the Fantasia parade and what sort of spells and special abilities of their magic they were going to use.

Lucy calmly weaved her way through the masses, finally stopping at the giant gates of Fairy Tail. There weren't any students at the front gate due to the holiday buzz, causing her to not wait at all to use an IS stop. She rested her hand on the glass panel, focusing her magic power into her hand.

The blonde mage murmured her spell, causing her hands to glow a warm golden yellow. Lucy sighed as the boundary spell temporarily inactivated, allowing her to pass through.

As soon as she got through the boundary, she widened her eyes, not because the campus was extraordinarily beautiful -no, not at all.

But because there was a swarm of rune knights and magic council members in front of her.

**AN:** _So? How did it go? I'm not sure if I should continue it, but if __**you**_ _do please let me know down below! Also, please help me get a better story title? Pretty please?_


End file.
